WarhammerDawn : The Butkickers Known and Unknown
by OrcMaster
Summary: This will be a series of one shots showing the Known and unknown bad@ es of Warhammer/ Dawn of war. Send me your one shots and Ill look them over if they good enough I will post them
1. Chapter 1

The chaos horde roared and gibbered as they slaughtered the army of Harlon. These proud defenders once numbering in the thousands now numbered less then five hundred. Fully encircled The army of Count Faustino was slowly being eaten by the numberless horde of chaos. The cannons lay abandoned having ran out of powder long ago.

But this mattered not a damn to the men who were dieing for they had already accomplished their goal. Having distracted the chaos horde thousands of women elderly and children had escaped. The chaos would have no pillage of blood in their city for none were within it.

Halberdiers formed a giant circle around the army. Muskets being fired point blank into any heretic or mutant smashing their way through the forest of spears. No enemy made it past the halberdiers alive the mass of bodies began to pile around the spears making into a small wall. Grenadiers mercenaries from the east flung small burning balls into the crowds of beastmen which lighted with fire and metal lighting the feces uncovered ungors on fire. But even as Faustino looked on with pride he saw barrel after barrel of powder disappear the pile growing ever smaller. Faustino wasn't sad he was about to die. Its just that he wouldn't be able to take more of these cursed filth with him.

Faustino looked down at his very last champion still to be standing all other had died glorious deaths taking down chieftains and demons alike. But for some reason that was exactly his last champion was so angry about. Grufsbah was a slayer who had signed up with his army when they drafted all able body person in Harlon to die. The fiery dwarf carried a rather large flail ending in razor sharp balls of spikes. Of which were the size of his own head. Covered head to toe in a black runic tattoo. When asked why he became a slayer it was that he was once a long beard charged with guarding the king of his keep. His king fell in battle and Grufsbah had lived. He now wore the crimson crest. Wearing no armor but his leather trousers and steel capped boots. This dwarf had killed every single giant the chaos army held. Tearing at their knee joints till they fell than breaking through their skulls. Finally noticing Faustino was staring at him Grufsbah looked up at the old count. "Oy wat ye bloody lookin at". Belching Grufsbah thrusted his tankard towards the count. Taking a swig of the fiery burning dwarf liqueur he couldn't hold back the tears. As he doubled over coughing as his throat burned from the inside out.

"Oy buck up chap it be only the light stuff" Laughed Grufsbah clapping Faustino on the back as they both doubled over laughing. The men surrounding the two stared with wide eyes as they had thought their leader had finally gone insane. Once Faustino had stopped laughing he fingered his amulet that had been passed down from generation to generation for over four centuries. It was a crude thing made of bronze with duel lightning bolts crossing in the center underneath a hammer. Standing to his full impressive height of seven hands. He lifted his hammer off the ground and slammed shut his visor of his tri horned helmet. Leering grins covered the faces of all his men they knew what would happen soon and they welcomed it.

Raising both his arms to the sky thunder filled the air as he spoke "MEN OF HARLON MEN OF THE NORTH BROTHERS OF BLOOD AND HEARTH THE EYES OF TOR ARE UPON US LET US GIVE HIM A WORTHY SACRIFICE TO ACCOMPANY US TO MORRS KINGDOM". With that the circle collapsed turning into arrow piercing straight through the horde as a knife through butter. The arrow drove straight towards the middle of the horde towards their leader and his champions.

Khazarath laughed as he watched the suicidal charge of the count. Leering to his full height of 30 hands the daemon prince of khorne spread his wings and roared. His champions roaring their lust for battle along side of him as a ripple of fear went through his army as a path cleared for the mortals to fight him. He would take these skulls for Khorne and revel in their blood. Sweeping up his axe he and his blood letters charged forward. Along side him loped the form of Khazarkhan his slave once a mighty bloodthirsty. Losing a duel to Khazarath he had spared him loping off his wings and his horns. The once mighty daemon was now nothing but a shadow of his former self. Laughing with the glee of a child the two forces met.

Hundreds of blood letters were impaled upon the charging halberds. But many just shrugged off the spears and snapped them and half and impaled their owners. The halberdiers died in a matter of seconds being ripped through by the blood letters. Nothing could stop the blood letters till they hit the tide of steel that was know as the sons of Tor. Men of the largest build and the greatest character were covered from foot to head with steel plate. Carrying large maces or hammers. Matching the blood letters for strength easily. They stopped the swathe of destruction that the daemons had wrought. Then the leaders of both army met with clash that resounded throughout the battle.

Faustino Launched him self from atop his steed flying through the air colliding with daemon leading the charge. He roared as he smashed his hammer straight into the daemons skull breaking off one of its very large horns. The daemon roared in pain grabbing Faustino and throwing him onto the ground. Faustino grunted as he impacted with the ground not so gently. Looking over he saw a quick glimpse of Grufsbah fighting a a what looked like a bloodthirster but with out horns and wings. Shaking his head he refocus on the very real battle against the leader of the horde rolling on his side to avoid the cloven foot which impacted where his head used to be.

Laughing Faustino got back to his feet charging the daemon he ducked underneath the sweeping blow of its axe hammering his weapon into the daemons knee as he ran between its legs. Leaping he jumped onto its back as it roared in pain. Climbing up its back as he would a mountain he dodged the sweeping swipes of its claws and tail. Grabbing onto the last remaining horn on the damons head he swung his hammer into its face crashing through its skull. With a groaning sigh the massive daemon drooped to the ground like some chopped down tree still clinging to life. Faustino slammed his hammer again and again into its skull till it stopped moving even its death twitches had stopped.

Looking up from his defeated foe Faustino saw a very comical sight as he saw form of his friend Grufsbah go flying through the air spinning he could even hear the dwarfs curses as he hit and bounced along the ground. A impact shook Faustino's body as he looked down he saw his feet had left the ground dangling limply below him as he was raised on the spike of the mighty axe of the deformed bloodthirsty he had seen earlier. Looking up he saw Grufsbah screaming with rage as the dwarfs slaughtered daemons by the dozens trying to get to him. Smiling his head dropped as death finally claimed him, With a roar the bloodthirsty tossed the body of the count into the air swinging its axe decapitating the body in mid air and catching the head. Raising the head it roared "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD YOUR LEADER IS DEAD BOW YOUR NECKS TO MY HOLY BLADE AND WE SHALL DO YOU HONOR".

The fighting had ceased as every last soldier looked at the head of their beloved count. Tears streamed down their faces as they wept openly. Suddenly a wave of change filled the men as the tears turned from sorrow to anger . They all started screaming tearing off their armor in their rage they rushed their enemies eager to join their count. Chanting his name over and over again they killed any daemon mutant or heretic that drew near them. Thunder and lighting wracked the sky as they all converged upon the bloodthirsty. Who desperately swung his axe back and forth trying to keep them away but for each man he clove in half twenty more jumped onto his axe weighing it down. They hacked at his arms with their axes and maces pulverizing its hands. Till a screaming figure flew over the crowd of berserk soldiers. And slammed all three heads of its flail straight into its head breaking through the skull and jaw simultaneously. With a roar Grufsbah grab each side of the blood thirsters head and ripped it off. Holding it up he roared. BLOOD FOR FAUSTINO, DEATH FOR HONOR. With that the men of Harlon turned and charged the enemy slaughtering all in their berserk fury till one by one they died each taking more than twice his number in skulls. Decapitating each of their skills by blade or brute strength and tossing the skulls around the body of their fallen leader. Till at last only the slayer remained covered in blood from head to toe one of the heads on his mighty flail missing. Along with his left arm. Raising his flail he charged the mass of chaos marauders in front of him. Killing half of them before he was finally killed from four swords being thrust into him at once.

The men of Harlon in their death had been victorious for now what was once a mighty horde was but nothing more than a mob leaderless and small. A massive pile of skulls filled the middle of the field but this was no blood worship of chaos. For every skull in that pile belong to a member of the horde. Massive lighting bolts struck the remaining members of the horde as Tor god of thunder and storm took his sacrifices laughing at the pitiful attack as the brass one tried to claim the souls himself. As his brother Morr escorted his worshipers to his realm.

Ha khorne got pwnd by Tor . He is a actual war hammer god based in Kislevite religion so hater go away.


	2. Chapter 2

The tower burned with bright blasts of light. As blade against blade could be heard through out the empty plain. A crowd of people stood at the bottom of the tower in the middle on a stump stood the witch hunter Malachi. His wide brimmed hat topped with the deaths head. The wind blew his large black overcoat in rippling and snapping waves. Revealing braces of pistols and a long slim sword with a hammer shaped handle.

The mob roared and cursed at the tower shaking their crude weapons and torches as they fought to enter it to take their vengeance on the beast within. Screams echoed from within the tower chilling the crowd to the bone as they were ended suddenly. The witch hunter raised his burning brand to the night sky

"Children of Sigmar do not fear for while the beast is gifted with dark powers they are no match for your faith. Bring her from within to face sigmars divine justice!"

With their moral restored the mob tore into the tower quickly overrunning any guards that had survived the initial attack.

Gozo ran up the stairs to his mistresses room where she laid upon her bed the moonlight falling upon her comatose form as it had been for the past year since her husband had left to find a cure. Snarling he tore out the remains of a spear from his back and used it to jam the door shut. Looking back at his ward his alpha had left him a tear fell from his eyes as he thought of what would befall her.

To his amazement he watched as she got up from the bed and sat in front of her mirror and began to comb her long silver hair back. Revealing the two bite marks on her neck from a time long past.

Gozo walked forward words barely making it past his throat " My my lady you awake but how?"

Lady Anna Dietrich looked at her bodyguard with eyes of crimson "My husband has succeeded in his quest and is on his way home he requests that you hold them until them".

Grim determination seized Gozo's heart as he turned to obey his Alphas command grinning his massive canines were revealed in the flickering candlelight as he exited his mistresses room. His muscles swelling popping the straps on his armor as he unleashed his true form. Roaring he charged the mob of peasants rushing up the stairs towards him.

He struck out left and right maiming all with his new claws as he let out a heart rending howl. Every step he took killed a peasant. He cared neither how old or young they were. He tore one man in half with his claws throwing the body at his fellows. The peasants by now were running for their lives but it would not avail them Gozo had been given his orders and they were all going to die while he lived.

Outside the tower Malachi watched as he heard the howls of the wolf within the tower as it tore through the mob he had assembled. With a turn he ordered the peasants to stand from the tower door as he grabbed two pistols from his braces and cocked them and waited for the beast. Sure enough the monster reared out of the towers gate a dead mans head clutched in one hand his body in the other. With a resounding bang he fired at the wolf both shots finding their place in its body as it staggered back at the burning silver.

Dashing forward he tore his sword out of its scabbard holding it high above his head he clove the wolfs grasping arm from its body as he crashed into its giant chest. His other hand reaching into his coat pulling out his miniature blunderbuss firing it point blank into the creatures chest blowing a giant hole through it clear to the other side of his body so that you could see the blood stained walls behind it.

Gozo despaired as his vision dimmed even the immense regenerative powers of the wolf kin would not save him from this wound. He watched the mob run past him into his ladies chamber hearing her scream as they dragged her by her hair. She cried out in despair as they pulled her by Gozo's dieing body his wolf form now gone. Leaving behind his human shell he never saw the silver blade of the Witch Hunter swing down to decapitate him.

Picking up the dead wolfs head he rejoined the mob outside the burning tower. Watching on in approval as the mob had already strung up the vampire bitch to a old tree. Tying her with chains of silver that burned her skin as they touched it. The peasants laid bales of tinder and hay around the tree a ring of the mobs leaders each carried a torch burning and crackling in a circle around the tree. The bitch struggled and scream trying to move the chains so they would not burn her.

Walking forward Malachi moved in front of the vampire bitch looking in her soulless eyes as tears burst from them. Raising the dead wolfs head in front of the mob. "BY THE DIVINE WILL OF SIGMAR THE BITCHS GAURDIAN IS DEAD NOW LET THE MISTRESS FOLLOW THE DOG TO HELL".

Taking up a hammer and a brace of stakes he walked up the vampire setting one stake on her shoulder he turned his head towards the crowd behind them " ONE STAKE OF JUSTICE IN THE NAME OF MIGHTY ULRIC" With that he hammered the willow wood stake into the vampires shoulder he screams rang out through the forest scaring animals from their roosts of the night.

Taking the other stake he put it over her other shoulder "ONE STAKE FOR THE SOUL TO BE CONDEMEND IN THE NAME OF SHADOWY MORR" with that he proceeded to nail it to the tree straight through the vampires shoulder.

But this time she did not scream she laughed. In the distance a monstrous roar shook the forest as trees were pushed down as something was tearing through the forest going through everything. The mob formed up lines those with pitch forks and other long weapons in the front those with bows and pistols in the back Malachi was in the back directing the defense. The vampire looked into Malachi's eyes. "My husband is here you all shall die soon". With that the vampires eyes closed and her head went limp he breathing becoming ragged and shallow. Turning back to the clearing the monster had obviously reached the edge of the clearing. But what came out of the trees was no monster but a man. But this man was so disheveled and road weary his armor hung slackly off his body as if it was made for some larger man he did not even have a weapon except his clawed gauntlets.

Malachi was about to order the peasants forward to kill him when the mans eyes were caught by the torch light. They were entirely black with white pupils the man looked at the now nervous crowd as his canines lengthened creeping out from under lips. As his form grew larger and larger. His body filling out the slack in his armor. His fingers grasping the gauntlets he was by far the largest werewolf that Malachi had ever seen in his long career making the one he killed looked almost puny. He didn't even have the time to yell orders to the mob before the wolf lord was amongst them. Slashing back and forth with his armored claws. Tearing through the crowd in sprays of blood its shining armor reflecting crimson from the blood covering it. A hundred peasants he had led here already the wolf lord had torn through half of them with out receiving a single scar. Malachi raced forward to engage the monster himself and with some luck kill it.

The monster saw him and howled and charged at him the witch hunters silver shot bouncing off its armor. It swung its armored claw at the witch hunter but he slid underneath it. Sweeping out a dagger in his hand its blessed silver blade hissed as it was stuck into the back of the wolf lords knee. But astonishing to Malachi the wolf barely noticed it with no more than a flicker of its eyes as it took it out of its flesh and threw it into the back of a fleeing mans skull. Raising his sword Malachi charged forward to meet his end. Swinging his sword as hard as he could. It was a blur of steel as it flashed past the monsters claws going straight for its head. For a second hope fluttered in Malachi's heart as a blow from his sword now would clearly kill the wolf when it angled its jaws and caught the sword in between them closing them it snapped his blade in half picked up the witch hunter and slammed him into the ground till he was unconscious. Turning from his defeated foe the wolf lord proceeded to massacre the rest of the mob.

Malachi awoke to a burning pain in his side as he saw spiked chains enveloped him as he was tied to the very stump he had been standing on hours before. Looking around he saw the mutilated bodies of the peasants who had put their faith in him. Looking over heard crunching sounds as the wolf lord devoured the body of a man. Blood dripped from its jaws as it swallowed the giant chunk of meat it had jus ripped of the still living man. Ripping out the mans throat the wolf stalked off and came back to the stump carrying a small frail figure in its powerful arms. It was the bitch she had lived. Her whole body was covered in blood as the wolf lord had brought her slowly back to life. Drenching her in the blood of the very men who had tried to burn her. The wolf lord sat her down in front of Malachi. The vampire leaned forward her arm moving faster than lighting as a great wave of dizziness filled Malachi's head. Looking down he saw her arm holding his pumping heart in its hand. She gingerly licked at the still pumping blood. Death took Malachi in its embrace as the vampire devoured him.


End file.
